


First Christmas

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Multi, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: Ahsoka's first Christmas.Or author's flashbacks from childhood ._.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	First Christmas

Christmas is a wonderful holiday when all family and friends gather at one table, sing songs, and exchange gifts. And the streets on the eve of the holiday are like fabulous alleys, where a kind witch hides in a dark corner. Several years after the war, the inhabitants of Coruscant could not be afraid to go out, greet neighbors and patrolling clones, decorate the entrance and build snow humanoids. We could discuss for a long time how happy the whole galaxy is at the end of the war, but today's story will be about the Skywalkers family. Padmé Amidala-Skywalker invited all her friends for this holiday to her apartment on Republican Street. And now I was adding, so to speak, the final touches. While the parents were decorating the hall and carrying the salads to the large table, the twins jumped next to the togruta.  
\- Soka! What was your first Christmas?  
\- Well, I spent my very first Christmas in bed, deep in a dream. - Togruta laughed.  
\- What? Why?  
\- Because I was only a few months - Ahsoka playfully punched the boy in the nose.  
\- No! Tell us about your real first Christmas!  
\- Hmm... It was quite a long time ago, but I'll try to remember.

***

\- The negotiations were successful, although they did not last so long.  
\- Very good, Skywalker. The council has given you four days off due to the holidays.  
\- Happy Holidays to you too, Master Windu. - Before Anakin finished, Mace had already passed out. Sighing wearily, Anakin climbed down from the bridge and headed for his room. Yes, the "negotiations" obviously did not go according to plan and instead of two days, they were stuck on the ill-fated planet for a whole week and because of the incessant fire, they slept nothing at all. Well, it has been worse, but there is only a day left before Christmas! And celebrating it away from home is such an idea. Captain Rex was on his way to meet Anakin.  
\- General! We will be landing on Coruscant in a few hours!  
\- Ah, finally. I was already afraid that we would not be in time.  
\- To be honest, I do too, General. The boys were already considering the idea of having a feast in the hangar. It's good that you finished the fight just in time.  
\- We don't know how to do it otherwise. - Anakin smiled at the clone and walked on. Ahsoka got more than enough, she and her detachment sat in ambush for the longest time and did not close their eyes all these few days. And now it's too late to sleep. First to the Council, then to the Senate, and then... The door to the common room opened with a low hiss. - Snips? - Anakin quietly walked over to the togruta dozing on the bunk. He really didn’t want to wake her up, but then you wouldn’t end up with strange looks from other Jedi. - Ahsoka, we'll be home soon. - Skywalker knelt in front of the padawan, gently taking her hand. The girl groaned softly and buried her face in the pillow, throwing the blanket over her head. Grinning, Anakin shook his head. Getting this sleepyhead out of bed is a quite hard task, even more so after such a mission. He didn't blame the student, but they would have to go to the Council. In any case, he still has one more argument. - You don't want to sleep through the whole holiday, do you? - Ahsoka yawned loudly and turned to face the master. For several minutes, she simply looked at Anakin, eyes narrowed sleepily. Then she pressed against him and exhaled, closing her eyes again. - Snips, of course, I don't mind being used as a pillow, but I can't carry you around the temple. Anakin faintly stroked the lekku with the back of his index finger, hugging her with his other hand. When he heard a soft puffing on his shoulder, he gently pushed the student away from him, still holding her by the shoulders. - We must go, lil' one. Today we will report to the council, we will celebrate and you can sleep for the rest of your vacation. Okay? - The girl sighed in displeasure, but she had to nod in the affirmative. - Well done, Ahsoka. I am waiting for you in the hangar. - Patting goodbye on the shoulder, Anakin left the room and walked to the nearest window. Native Coruscant grew every second in the eyes of the Jedi. It's time to call.  
\- Senator Amidala?  
\- Yes, General Skywalker?  
\- Is our "party" still valid?  
\- Of course! I would never cancel that. Obi-Wan will come with you?  
\- Naturally. I don’t remember a single time when he refused an excuse to drink.  
\- And how is Ahsoka?  
\- Terribly tired that she cannot even move her tongue.  
\- Poor padawan. It's good that they gave at least some vacation...  
\- Yeah. We are going to the council and will immediately go to you. We're fast! Disconnected, Skywalker turned back just in time, as his Padawan almost fell on top of him. - Snips... Not much left. Come on, I'll go to the council, and you go to the room, okay?  
\- Mmm...

***

\- Obi-Wan! Help bring the table!  
\- On my way.  
\- Ani! Bring the plates, please! And more glasses!

Keeping her eyes open with difficulty, Ahsoka sat on the sofa next to the table she had brought. In fact, the sofa was quite low, so she could see the frayed table legs and glue residue on the wood. Over the head, they showed some kind of program, like a galactic Christmas program, where a twi'lek sang a festive song. Ahsoka could do little to help, everyone ran back and forth and the togruta would only get in the way. In truth, she didn't even have the strength to help.  
\- Oh, Padmé, until twelve, another full six hours. What are we going to do all this time?  
\- It's better to be prepared than to stumble and run at breakneck speed.  
\- Ah, every Christmas you say that, and then...  
\- Six o'clock? Maybe I'll sleep then? Very little. - The young couple turned to the togruta.  
\- Of course. We'll wake you up later, don't worry. - Ahsoka smiled, nodded, and curled up on the sofa. Now he seemed to her the softest thing in the world ...

***

Ahsoka had a strange dream. First, Grievous chased her across the planet, then he turned on his lightsaber and began to attack the Padawan. But at one point, the Sith pushed the togruta back, where there was a huge abyss... Ahsoka woke up abruptly, but there was no strength to open her eyes. She heard someone murmuring softly. It only lulls her more. Taking a deep breath, the togruta smelled the pleasant scent of a recently washed pillowcase. Moving her hand, she realized that she was covered by a thick blanket. Ah, this is exactly what she has been waiting for all week. Warm, soft bed and... But suddenly one simple thought pierced the mind of the girl, “But now I can't sleep now! Oh no, I missed everything!" Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around. The room was dark, only the holo-TV and the Christmas tree lit up the space of the room. The garland bewitchingly twinkled in different colors: blue, red, green, blue, red, green ... I would have watched this, but the girl had other plans. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka sat down, leaning against the back of the sofa. And she closed her eyes. The mumbling subsided. "Sleep is, of course, good," thought the Togruta, "but only when there is a lot of it." Having finally overcome the sweet desire to sleep, the Padawan opened her eyes and looked at those present. Anakin smiled softly at the student.  
\- Hey, Snips. How did you sleep?  
\- Why didn't you wake me up? - Ahsoka flinched at how sleepy her voice was. Padmé laughed softly.  
\- You slept so sweetly, we decided not to wake you up and give you a rest after such a difficult mission. Ahsoka uttered a little "Oh" and looked down at the floor. "So I missed my real first Christmas by just sleeping? But..."  
\- So I overslept, right?.. - Seeing the deep disappointment in the eyes of little togruta, Anakin quickly, but carefully, so as not to frighten only the awakened girl, sat down next to him.  
\- No, no, of course not. There is a whole hour before the night! Moreover, I would not let you miss it. - Anakin rubbed the Padawan's back with a smile. Ahsoka smiled back, moving closer to her master. Padmé couldn't help but smile when she saw this.  
\- Sit down here, I'll go get you some tea. - Said the senator, pointing to a chair next to her. Ahsoka happily sat down at the table and enjoyed her little family's presence for the rest of the night.

***

\- Wow! I thought there were no holidays during the war...  
\- Believe me, your parents are capable of creating the impossible.  
\- Snips! You're going? Or fell asleep again?  
\- Ha-ha very funny. - Beckoning the children with her, Ahsoka went into the living room, where all the members of her now large family were already sitting. Satine joked about the Senate with Padmé, Obi-Wan discussed galactic Christmas program with Rex, and Anakin talked with Lux. Well, even over the years, some things don't change.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made some inaccuracies in the text. It is quite difficult to translate a text into another language, given that there is little information on the Internet about other cultures.


End file.
